A user or a customer, such as a business, can own or have control over plurality of different devices having different capabilities. Securing these devices can be difficult and time-consuming as a user must manually configure the security settings for individual devices. For example, in some cases, the user may be required to create multiple policies for different devices based on specific capabilities.